


The Collar

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: It’s something they’ve talked about for a while, and on a whim, Dean buys it and watches as the woman behind the counter lays the collar in a jewelry box before closing it and passing it to him.





	The Collar

Dean should be on his way back to the motel to meet up with Sam again, but as he walks through town, he spots a discreet shop selling items for a select clientele.  He slips inside and looks around before picking up an item that he knows Sam will love. It’s something they’ve talked about for a while, and on a whim, Dean buys it and watches as the woman behind the counter lays the collar in a jewelry box before closing it and passing it to him.

 

“Take good care of your submissive, Sir.”  She gives him a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I will”, Dean says in return as he slips back outside, hiding the box in his coat.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The hunt goes well, and within two more days, the Winchesters have returned to the bunker to relax.  The collar has been in the back of Dean’s mind ever since they got into the car to go home, and after breakfast, he decides that they have both waited long enough.

 

“Sammy, I’ve got a surprise for you”, he says as he follows Sam into the library.  Sam turns and cocks an eyebrow at him. “But you have to earn it first.”

 

Then Sam gets it.   _ Sammy _ has to earn it.  Dean wants to do a scene.

 

“Let’s go to the playroom, shall we?”  Dean holds his arm out for Sam with a cheeky grin on his face, and Sam doesn’t hesitate to go with him.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam is naked and kneeling in front of the bed, head down, before either of them speaks again.

 

“I know you’ve talked about wanting to be collared for a while, pet.”

 

Sam straightens his back immediately at that.  The tone of Dean’s voice tells him that the surprise he has for him isn’t that much of a surprise after all.

 

“Look at me.”  Dean’s voice is gentle now, but it’s still an order, and Sam lifts his head, eyes trailing up Dean’s body to focus on his face.  As he watches, Dean moves over to him and kneels in front of him, the jewelry box in hand. He opens it, revealing the black leather collar.  Sam gasps quietly and almost reaches out to touch it before catching himself. Dean lays the box on the floor and takes the collar out gently, unclasping the back of it.

 

“Will you take my collar and wear it with pride?”  

 

“Yes, Master.”  

 

“Will you follow all rules?”  

 

“Yes, Master, and I will use my safeword if need be.”  

 

“Good.  Now I place this collar around your neck as my sign that I will remain faithful and trustworthy to you, and that I will keep you safe.”  Dean raises the collar and holds it up to Sam’s neck, and his eyes close as the collar closes around his neck. He lowers his head to let Dean shut the clasp, and allows his Master to cup his cheek and kiss him.  Sam kisses back and feels a finger get hooked under the collar. Opening his eyes once more, he sees Dean rise and the finger under his collar guides him to his feet.

 

Dean uses the collar to lead Sam over to the bed.  “On your back.” Sam lies back on the bed, closing his eyes once more as he feels the bed dip.  He hears the snap of the lube bottle cap before Dean’s hands are on his ankles, spreading his legs.  Sam lays still, panting softly as he feels slick fingers begin to open him up. Dean kisses up his chest, around the collar, before reaching his lips.

 

“You can touch me, pet”, Dean whispers into his mouth. Sam breathes out shakily and reaches up to Dean’s head, running his fingers through his short hair as he kisses him back.  Soon, too soon, not soon enough, Dean’s fingers are replaced with his cock, and he begins to thrust.

 

Possessive.  Dominating. Loving.  Slow. Caring. All of these things are Dean’s thrusts, all at once.  Sam feels it all and more, but his mind focuses on Dean, above him, inside him, surrounding him and enveloping him.  Everything is Dean, and Dean is everything. 

 

Just as Sam realizes he’s close to coming, Dean takes his hands and pins them to the bed, thrusts turning harsh and rough, and Sam knows his Master is close as well. 

 

“Come.”

 

The silent order breathed into his ear makes Sam let go and come, a wordless moan escaping his mouth.  His thighs shake as he feels Dean explode inside him, and he gasps as Dean pulls out, leaving him empty.  He feels Dean slip away from the bed, but he doesn’t move to see where Dean is going. And when he feels a cold, blunt object against his hole, Sam lets a small smile paint his lips.  Dean returns to lay beside Sam after he has pushed the plug into him. Sam rolls onto his side and curls up beside Dean, letting out a content sigh.

 

“Goodnight, pet”, Dean whispers after kissing his forehead.  Before Sam falls asleep, he whispers back a faint “good night, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
